A polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is an enzymatic reaction that facilitates rapid exponential amplification of nucleic acid sequences in vitro. In forensics, PCR can be utilized to identify individuals based on the amplification of small regions of the human genome containing a class of repeated DNA known as Short Tandem Repeats (STRs). The unit length of a given STR repeat ranges between 2-10 base pairs, and STRs generally fall within non-coding and flanking sequences but occasionally within coding regions (Edwards et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 1991, 49, 746-756). There are several hundred thousand STR loci in the human genome, occurring on average every 6-10 kb (Beckman and Weber, Genomics 1992, 12, 627-631) and many of these are highly polymorphic (Edwards et al., Trans. Assoc. Am. Physicians 1989, 102, 185-194). STR analysis has become a major tool in the forensic armamentarium with a growing set of applications including law enforcement, paternity testing, human identification in mass disasters, and routine typing of children.